enchanted_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Llewoh State
Llewoh State "The Llewoh State is a defense mechanism, designed to empower you with the skills and knowledge of all the past Llewohs. The glow is the combination of all your past lives, focusing their energy through your body. In the Llewoh State, you are at your most powerful, but you are also at your most vulnerable. If you are killed in the Llewoh State, the reincarnation cycle will be broken and the Llewoh will cease to exist." ―Wan to Celan. The strongest and most powerful ability that the Llewoh can invoke is the Llewoh State. It was created when Wan permanently bonded with God by touching the energy coming through the spirit portal during the Harmonic Convergence in 9,829 BG. It allows the Llewoh to channel vast cosmic energies and the knowledge of previous Llewohs, granting them superhuman strength and allowing for the ability to perform especially powerful and extraordinary feats of . The Llewoh may unconsciously enter the State in response to perception of mortal danger, utilizing the State as a defense mechanism, or emotional distress. While in the State, the Llewoh has access to power techniques that may have not yet been learned in their current lifetime, but has no conscious control over the resulting actions, which can cause great collateral damage. An Llewoh with full mastery of the Llewoh State has conscious control over the State and can enter and exit it at will. It was by entering the Llewoh State reflexively that Celan was able to freeze himself and He did not physically age at all during the century, as he was in suspended animation, but it took a great physical toll on his body after being in the Llewoh State for such an extended period of time. While in the Llewoh State, the Llewoh's eyes glow, as do any markings following chi paths along the body; however, if the body has received an injury, that specific area will not glow in the State. The white glow is the result of God's spirit in the Llewoh, resulting in the combination of all the Llewoh's past lives focusing their energy through a single body. When Celan spoke in the Llewoh State, his voice encompassed a combination of several different voices at once. When Elza spoke in the Llewoh State, her voice was simultaneously encompassed with God's. Elza in the Llewoh State. It is possible for an Llewoh to control the Llewoh State, as Celan, Wan and countless other heroes and the unnamed Fire Llewoh have demonstrated in numerous flashbacks, but this requires great spiritual discipline and concentration. Guru Patic attempted to teach Celan to control the Llewoh State by helping him clear his mind, but Celan could not let go of Ruby in exchange for cosmic power. More often, the Llewoh State is activated by danger or emotional turmoil. Celan inadvertently entered the Llewoh State when he discovered that his wife, Ruby, was killed by Izaya. When in complete control of the Llewoh State, an Llewoh's eyes glow momentarily, rather than continuously. Llewoh State (Celan) at his most powerful. It is possible for an Llewoh to channel a specific previous incarnation while in the Llewoh State. When this happens, the Llewoh briefly takes on the appearance and voice of that previous incarnation. The appearance of these incarnations seems to vary as Wan always appeared as an old man while all the other Llewoh incarnations appeared youthful and in their prime. Entering the Llewoh State allows the Llewoh to break free from the effects of blood control, Ways the Llewoh State works There seems to be two distinct ways to how the Llewoh State works: Reflexively When the State activates without the Llewoh calling on it, the Llewoh's eyes, glow white constantly, and god's spirit allows for active channeling of the energy, skills, and knowledge of past Llewohs through the body of the current Llewoh, heavily augmenting the current incarnation's abilities. The State works this way almost exclusively when it is triggered as an instinctive, unconscious reaction, a 'defense mechanism' for when an Llewoh's physical capabilities would be insufficient to confront the current threat, or in situations of extreme emotion, specifically rage and sorrow. So it may be more accurate to describe the State being used this way as 'reflexively' rather than 'continuously'. When the State is triggered this way, the current Llewoh has little to no control over the performed actions and may retain little to no memory of what happened, though this is not always the case. Masterfully When the State is used intentionally, the Llewoh's eyes, glow momentarily, and during that time the current Llewoh stores the knowledge and energy needed so that it can be released once exiting the State, taking only the power needed for a specific task. This reduces the danger of being killed in the Llewoh State and enables a more willful, controlled use of the Llewoh State's power. This can only be done by an Llewoh who has mastered the State as it is a conscious use rather than an instinctual response. Mastery of this technique is part of what distinguishes an Llewoh as "fully realized". However, Elza was seen several times entering the Llewoh State continuously, despite having mastered it. Weakness While the Llewoh is all but invincible in the Llewoh State, having access to the power experiences of all the past lives, there is one grave weakness: while in effect, the Llewoh spirit can be harmed. If the Llewoh were to be killed while in the Llewoh State, the cycle would break and the Llewoh would cease to exist. Celan almost bringing about the end of the Llewoh Spirit. Celan was mortally wounded by a poison liquid from Amon while in the Llewoh State. As a result, the Llewoh spirit was jeopardized, resulting in the Llewoh spirit's fall from the plane of existence. The Team was able to revive Celan and consequently the Llewoh spirit. The strain of the revival caused Celan to slip into a coma for several weeks, and during that time, he managed to retain his connection to his past lives by meeting with the four most recent ones. However, it took longer for his ability to use the Llewoh State to be restored. Another downside to the Llewoh State is the considerable mental strain it can cause to less experienced Llewohs. use of the State, at least in extraordinary circumstances, can place such a large physical strain on an Llewoh's body such that their life span can be affected, as seen when Celan's one hundred-year time in the world contributed greatly to his eventual death at sixty-six years of age biologically and 1,666 years chronologically. Known incidents of use Wan * About ten thousand years before Celan's time, Wan created the Llewoh State by bonding with God when he touched the geyser of energy from the Holy spirit portal during the Harmonic Convergence. He used this newfound power to defeat Pure evil and restore balance to the world. * At some point, Wan entered the Llewoh State when he intervened in a war between clashing armies from three powerful heroes with simultaneous powers.